Cultural exchange
by Silverslide
Summary: You just never know when or where cupid's going to strike.


Title: Cultural exchange Author: Silverslide Rating: PG to maybe PG-13 Pairings: Tu/T' Spoilers: A couple but they're so minor you'll hardly notice them Status: Fin Summary: You just never know when or where cupid's going to strike.  
  
Disclaimer: Enterprise and the whole Star trek universe belongs to Paramount, I'm just taking things out for a spin. I'm not making any money from this. All the characters that are here and not in the show are mine all mine I tell you even though they only have one liners. This is not meant to infringe on Paramounts rights yada yada yada and so on and so on. (Damn that was a long disclaimer)  
  
"Captain, could I take shuttlepod two down to the planet in for a few hours." Trip Tucker walked beside his captain and his friend.  
  
"If no one else needs it, I don't see why not."  
  
"Great thanks." Trip began to turn back towards the turbo lifts.  
  
"Hold on there cowboy." Archer placed a hand on his shoulders. "Why'd you need the shuttle?"  
  
"Nothing much, it's just you know how T'pol and I have been doing this whole cultural exchange thing, well I thought I might take her on an earth style picnic."  
  
"Nice." Archer nodded appreciatively  
  
". And teach her to swim."  
  
"How'd you expect her to agree to that one?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"You two seem to be getting on alright now."  
  
"Yeah I guess you just gotta get to know someone then you realise she's not so bad after all." Tucker leaned against the wall as he spoke.  
  
"Well have fun, whatever you do." Archer turned patting his friend on the shoulders before both going their opposite ways.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Good afternoon Sub-commander," Commander Tucker is standing at my doorway waiting to be invited inside.  
  
"Commander, come in." I step aside to allow him into my quarters. "Will you like to sit down?" Early in our cultural sessions Commander Tucker had explained informal meeting customs. I had been enlightened to discover that quite unintentionally my mannerisms were causing insult to the crew.  
  
"Er. no thanks I'm not staying long."  
  
"I am curious commander, you have explained that when someone presents themselves in an informal manner I should offer them a place to rest. When the same is done for me I should accept otherwise it is seen as been rude, yet you have just declined an offer."  
  
"Tell you what I'll explain it all to you at dinner tonight."  
  
"Is that an invitation that I should dine with you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I accept."  
  
"Good. Bring something to swim in."  
  
I am unprepared for this change in conversation and raise my eyebrows. "You require that I bring swimming attire with me to dinner."  
  
"Pretty much yeah."  
  
"Could I enquire why?"  
  
"I'm gonna teach you to swim."  
  
"Vulcans do not swim. We originate from a dry desert planet where we do not posses the luxury of copious amounts of water."  
  
"Yeah I know, but now that you're on, well at least above a planet with lots of water, it's the perfect time to learn."  
  
I find Commander Tucker's argument whilst logical, lacking in conviction.  
  
"Thank you for the offer, however I do not require the ability to swim."  
  
"Oh really? T'pol what'd happen if you were on a water logged planet somewhere been chased by some hostile aliens and the only way to get away is to swim."  
  
"That is an unlikely scenario."  
  
"No it's not. You're out here exploring different planets all the time and not every single one is a desert. You need to be able to handle yourself in every terrain with confidence."  
  
"Your argument is logical. I consent."  
  
"Knew you would." He turns to leave.  
  
"Mr Tucker where and at what time should we meet?"  
  
"1700 in the shuttle bay."  
  
"Dinner is traditionally served aboard at 1900." "I know T'pol, but you never swim on a full stomach, unless you want everything to come back up again."  
  
"Understood."  
  
I am apprehensive, this will be a new experience for me and I must enquire whether Mr Tucker has the correct qualifications.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Honestly, why'd she have to go be a vegan for?" right now I'm raking my brains out thinking of something which T'pol could actually eat that's vegetarian. How's about corn on the cob?" Nah, she needs to touch it with her hands.  
  
In the end I settle for a plain mixed fruit salad, I vaguely remember her saying something at some point about finding earth fruits to be palatable. Apparently Vulcan doesn't have any fruits because they need a high water content; it beats me how a species coming from a planet with such little natural vegetation can decide to become vegetarian it really does.  
  
I know she hates it when people eat meat in front of her, so I decide to make the courses for two, and suffer a meatless dinner. Main course I go for a vegetable risotto, which Ensign Stewart recommends highly. He better be right, I'm not really a big fan of vegetables, where I come from people eat meat no two ways about it. For desert what else but Pecan pie.  
  
It suddenly occurs to me, why am I making all this effort? I mean most of it will go unappreciated anyway. I guess I take all these things seriously I really want T'pol to have a good time down there, truth is that Vulcans have had such bad press about Humans that I'm just doing my part here to prove that Humans ain't all bad.  
  
In true keeping with tradition, I've managed to get a wicker basket from Hoshi and a red and white rug with matching napkins which I had to grovel for from the quartermaster.  
  
1630 and everything is ready, stowed away in the shuttle, I decide to take a shower because well I do reek slightly, it wouldn't be a problem with a human but well damn those Vulcans and their noses.  
  
Showered and smelling of roses, I pick out a pair of deep blue jeans and a pale lilac shirt. According to the weather reports it's hot down there but there's always a breeze blowing in, the fact that we're going to a lake some way away from the equator I decide to grab a jumper and tie it around my shoulders.  
  
The bell to my quarters rings, "Come in." The door opens and I'm leaning into my wardrobe looking for my swimming shorts and a couple of towels. "I thought we agreed earlier on we were meeting in the shuttle bay?"  
  
"As far as I know this is the first time I've seen you today."  
  
I turn around hitting my head against the open wardrobe door. "Malcolm, God you gave me a shock."  
  
"Bet I did, if I'd known you'd had a hot date planned I wouldn't have dropped by."  
  
"It's not a date, I'm taking T'pol for a picnic."  
  
"Oh, I didn't realise you two were still in your cultural exchange program."  
  
"Oh that? Yeah we. officially no but we still meet up once a week I don't know I kinda enjoy it." I've found the things but now I need to find a bag to put them all in, finally at the back I find the starfleet rucksack pull out the baseball cap inside and stuff the towels and shorts into it.  
  
"That's good, you two seem to snipe at each other a lot less than before."  
  
"Yep, gotta admit definitely one of the docs better ideas."  
  
"You mean doctor Phlox suggest that the two of you get to know each others cultures and customs to stop you arguing?"  
  
"You got it. After that whole fiasco stuck together in a turbo lift. The fact we'd spent the whole six hours arguing captain thought it was time we sorted it out the doc had just the way.  
  
I can tell you I weren't happy 'bout it at first."  
  
"I can imagine, Vulcans are not exactly your favourite species."  
  
"You can say that again." I place the hat on my head, I'd nearly forgotten I owned this haven't worn it since we were doing the final tune ups to Enterprise before launch day.  
  
"Sorry to do this to ya Mal, I gotta go."  
  
"Quite alright. I think I'll settle down with a book."  
  
"Good God not Joyce." I place a marker on my com and door to say I'm out and won't be back for a while. Malcolm and I walk in the same direction for a while I'm heading for the lift, and he's heading for his quarters just down the hall from mine.  
  
"Something lighter today. I'll see what the database has to offer. Commander don't forget to have a good time."  
  
"Like I ever forget to have a good time."  
  
~~*~~  
  
I arrive at the shuttle bay and the doors close behind me. T'pol is standing by shuttlepod one.  
  
"Commander, time pieces have been in use on earth for several hundred years, yet you seem to have not mastered the use of one."  
  
"I'm beginning to regret teaching ya 'bout sarcasm."  
  
"It has proved most useful in drawing the faults of crewmembers to their attention without seeming harsh."  
  
"Don't think that's s'posed to be the point but whatever floats your boat."  
  
"A curious phrase."  
  
"It means whatever you find appealing, by the way we're using shuttlepod two."  
  
"Would it not be more logical to use shuttlepod one?"  
  
"No, because I got permission from the captain for number two. And they're both the same."  
  
"Would your reluctance to use this particular shuttlePod be related to the experience you had aboard with Mr Reed?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Bin- go?"  
  
"You're correct." She climbs into the shuttlepod behind me and I set in the co-ordinates and sit in the pilot seat. When we clear the shuttle bay she speaks up again.  
  
"However, everything as you would say, 'worked out in the end' aboard the shuttle."  
  
"Even so, it's got some bad memories that I don't want to go digging at, not today of all days."  
  
"Why not today."  
  
"Because today I just wanna relax and have a bit of fun you know?"  
  
"I am aware of the human need for recreation."  
  
"Good. Hold on a sec, where's your swimming things?"  
  
"I am wearing it underneath my robes"  
  
"You would wouldn't you."  
  
"I will let that comment pass Mr Tucker."  
  
"T'pol are you joking around with me?"  
  
"That was an attempt at humour, I believed that the previous line in conversation created some tensions and humour would be appropriate to relieve that tension."  
  
"That is such a clinical way to put things."  
  
"It is an accurate description of the logic that dictated my actions."  
  
"Doesn't change what it is."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"No two ways 'bout it. Just cause you give a reason behind something doesn't change it from been what it is."  
  
"That is weak argument Mr Tucker."  
  
"Okay, look at it this way, like those what you call 'ems that locked up all those Sulibans knowing they were all innocent, I can say it's all for the good of my people doesn't change the fact that it's wrong."  
  
"A stronger argument one which I did not dispute from the outset."  
  
"If you agreed with me, why we just had this whole discussion?"  
  
"Your ideas I find whilst sound, fail to stand up scrutiny because you do not develop strong arguments."  
  
"So you wanna go back to arguing again?"  
  
"In a constructive manner, I believe it could be beneficial for you."  
  
"And what about you? What'd you get out of it."  
  
"I need not gain anything from this venture, as a logician I find my arguments usually sound and well structured."  
  
"Right. Logic isn't everything you know T'pol. Oh look we're here already."  
  
"I believe you engineered the timing of that comment to occur at such a time so that I could not retaliate."  
  
"Me, T'pol I am hurt that you could suggest such a thing."  
  
"Please accept my apology I did not mean to cause you harm, it was-"  
  
"T'pol, please, I'm just joking around, you're right I did set the whole thing up."  
  
"I could not have been aware that you were attempting humour."  
  
"Yes you could. I don't talk like that T'pol my tone of voice changed and I'm not that melodramatic, so you know I'm lying and that I want you to know I'm lying."  
  
"There are many social rules that humans create."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll learn and we're more than willing to teach you." By this time we've landed and I'm taking off my shirt and unbuckling my jeans. T'pol opens her side of the shuttle pod and steps outside, argument suspended.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When I join her, I'm wearing my multicoloured swimming shorts and have a towel in hand. She's gone for an understated dark green all in one typical me, typical her.  
  
"Okay lets go, lake's just over there."  
  
"A moment please." She reaches inside the shuttle and takes out a hand held scanner and scans the local area, especially the lake.  
  
"T'pol there are no large animals in the lake, no fish no single celled organisms, this planet for whatever reason that the biologists are trying to figure out has nothing but plant life and some primitive single celled organisms in certain areas, but not in this one. Let's go."  
  
"You can not be certain. The scans may not be as accurate on Enterprise as they would otherwise be on the surface."  
  
"I got Daisy from exobiology to scan it when she was down here collecting plant samples as a favour for the botanists. Seeing as she hasn't really got anything to do around here there been only two types of animals on the whole rock."  
  
"I find Ensign West to be efficient at her work."  
  
"Good can we go now."  
  
"Mr Tucker, have you taught anyone to swim before?"  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Then perhaps someone with more experience should guide me."  
  
"I used to work summers as a lifeguard at my local swimming pool, I'm a certified lifeguard I'm not gonna let you drown."  
  
"Then we may proceed."  
  
"Finally. Lord nothing's ever easy with you is it?"  
  
"And with you Mr Tucker always hurried."  
  
I rush to the edge of the lake and wade in T'pol hangs around on the banks watching, "It's not deep."  
  
"I will observe you before I begin."  
  
"The only way you gonna learn to swim is in the water, but whatever you want."  
  
I push off and swim from one bank to the other, smooth even strokes relishing the feel of water it's been ages since I stepped into a pool. Diving underneath the clear water I turn and swim back to T'pol.  
  
"There you go you happy?"  
  
"Happiness is an emotion."  
  
"Just get in."  
  
Looking dubious, she steps in up till her ankles, realising that the water wouldn't swallow her whole she walks in till it covers her waist, and then till the water covers her chest.  
  
"Right easiest one to learn is the doggy paddle."  
  
"I am not a quadruped"  
  
"I know that, it's just called that 'cause that's how dogs swim OK."  
  
"I was not aware that dogs could swim."  
  
"You kidding me? Most dogs swim, and they don't need someone to teach 'em. I just realised how that sounds and it's not meant to be an insult."  
  
"No offence taken. Now please Mr Tucker the water is beginning to become chilly."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"See, weren't that bad, you didn't drown. Still alive and kicking."  
  
"You are correct."  
  
"And who'd have thought it, your very first lesson and you can do the doggy paddle and a bit of the usual straight stroke, you know I forget what it's called."  
  
"I believe the ability to swim will be of some use to me in the future."  
  
"We're here for a couple of days, I'll see if I can get the shuttle again tomorrow we can work on a few different strokes and, get you more confident in the water."  
  
"That would be appreciated."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Wanna have dinner I'm starving?"  
  
"That is an exaggeration Mr Tucker you do not seem starved, to any observer quite the reverse."  
  
"That better be one of your attempts at humour."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
I know it is or else she'd have come out and said it straight that she weren't joking. "For that you can go clear up and get dressed and I'll set up dinner.  
  
"Commander I outrank you."  
  
"Do you want to set up a picnic."  
  
"I admit I would be at a loss how to."  
  
"Good, back to my original plan then."  
  
By the time she comes back I'm sitting by the lake candles burning casting a shimmering light over the whole scene. She sits beside me on the rug her hair is wet and combed into it's usual style beads of water make their way down her nose.  
  
"T'pol why don't you just comb your hair back?"  
  
"I did not bring a comb or a brush."  
  
"You don't always need the right tools, finger comb it."  
  
"How?"  
  
I run my hands through my hair from forehead to the base of my neck. "Like so." She does the same. That's better.  
  
"OK, to begin with we have a mixture of fruits, drizzled with caramelised sugar because you don't eat honey." I open the sealed dish and hand her a fork wrapped up in a napkin.  
  
She picks up a piece of fruit and examines it. "It's a mango T'pol and it won't kill you. Here," I find a piece of mango and pop it into my mouth. "See." She does the same chewing slowly taking in the full flavour.  
  
We continue like this for the next fifteen minutes or so I'll name the fruit eat one and she'll eat it describing the flavour and whether she liked it or not.  
  
"What is this?" She picks up a piece of fruit with her fork.  
  
"That's a Kiwi not a huge fan of those but some people are." She bites a bit of the green fruit and places it down again. "I concur, it is not palatable."  
  
"Ready for main course?"  
  
"I have sampled all I wish to of the fruit."  
  
As I hand her a synthetic plate and spoon the rice onto it I chide her playfully. "Can never give a simple yes or no can you?"  
  
"Where required I can." She sniffs at the rice analysing it. "What is this dish?"  
  
"It's a risotto, basically it's made up of rice and whatever else you put into it. This is a vegetable risotto. Never tried it before but it came highly recommended."  
  
"That was an interesting combination of flavours. I will ask chef for the recipe."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm sure he won't have it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I cooked it."  
  
"I was not aware you could cook."  
  
"My mother made sure every single one of her children could cook, said she didn't want us wasting away when we left home."  
  
"That is not logical, with the numerous eateries on earth, there would be little chance of you losing any weight."  
  
"Nothing beats home cooked food, 'cause you can make it just the way you like it. Like this I got the basic recipe from Ensign Stewart but added some Soya cheese to it and so on. You can't get better than what you made yourself."  
  
"Lacking somewhat, you must expand upon your arguments."  
  
"I'll do that later."  
  
"Mr Tucker you said you would explain why you declined my offer of a seat when you visited me earlier today."  
  
"Simple I had an excuse, I wasn't staying long. But point is you asked and I gave a reason that was valid I didn't just flat out say no."  
  
"Noted."  
  
I finish up the last of my pecan pie and clear the remains into the dishes. "Finished."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My Goodness was that a monosyllabic sentence that just graced your lips?"  
  
"It was, and I see your language is still as crude as ever."  
  
"Wehl, ya al' think ah'm bad yah ain't heard Mah aunt Tifahny when she start talkhing it's a whole nuther story." I deliberately thicken my accent to match Tiffany's she's gotta be my favourite aunt it's just I wouldn't take her out in public.  
  
She says nothing but helps me fold up the rug she tucks it under her arm and walks to the shuttle. I place the basket at the back and put the rug over it. "Oh damn, I forgot about the wine. Oh well here you go, you can have it."  
  
"Vulcans do not drink alcohol."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then you should not offer me an alcoholic beverage."  
  
"It's not, it's non-alcoholic wine which is in my opinion a crime to all other wines."  
  
"In that case I will accept. Is it not customary for me to give you something in return, as this evening you have given me much."  
  
"Nah, your company's enough. I'll deny I ever said this but you're kinda fun to be around."  
  
"I will accept that as a complement. Since furthering our relationship from colleagues to what you would term friendship I have found your company to be less." she stopped searching for the right word. "Less of a burden and more acceptable and stimulating. I look forward to our time together."  
  
"High praise coming from you. Thanks."  
  
It's about 2040 when I finally reach my quarters and open the door T'pol is carrying the picnic basket. She steps into my quarters as I do indicating the basket in her hand.  
  
"Where should I place the what is the name of this item?"  
  
She holds up the basket. "It's a basket, no one uses them anymore, people used to right up until the mid 20th century they were really popular for carrying stuff."  
  
"Basket." She repeats implanting the words back in her mind.  
  
I sit on the bed taking off my boots and flinging them somewhere in the general direction of the wardrobe. I suddenly realise she is still here.  
  
"Something else I can do for you."  
  
"The wine."  
  
"Oh, sorry out of it been up since my shift at 0400." I hand her the bottle and she turns to leave before the door opens she turns back and looks at me  
  
"I would like to thank you for inviting me. It has been a unique and. pleasant experience, and has gained me a skill which will be useful."  
  
"Mah pleasure."  
~~*~~  
  
I find myself sufficiently relaxed to forego the first part of my meditation ritual, sitting before the candles I begin breathing exercises and begin to empty my mind and analyse my thoughts.  
  
My thoughts turn to Mr Tucker; I find his company acceptable. I would not have selected him as a friend when I first was assigned to Enterprise however now I would consider him the closest friend I have had. Friendship is not understood on Vulcan and I believe much to the detriment of my people that we do not build close mutual bonds such as other species do.  
  
I am unable to concentrate fully, as I guide my thoughts back to clearing my mind I find them once again focused on the male members of the crew, S'ian a Vulcan I had known as a child comes once again to mind.  
  
I am tired and instead of continuing a fruitless meditation I prepare for bed, I am uncomfortably hot and unable to calm my mind enough to sleep. I turn the environmental controls to a lower setting so that it circulates cool air into the room. For the second time for as long as I have lived I have a dream, and I dream of Mr Tucker touching me as he teaches me to swim, the twilight glittering off his wet skin.  
  
I wake up later than I would normally dress, avoid breakfast and report to sickbay.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
Mr Tucker is sitting on a bio bed clad only in standard issue blue boxers legs hanging off the bed swinging in mid air. I feel my pulse begin to rise, it is not possible for the Vulcan heart rate to increase without physical strain leading to a higher demand for oxygen.  
  
"Ah sub-commander what can I do for you this fine morning?" Dr Phlox emerges from an anteroom and smiles broadly.  
  
"It is a private matter."  
  
"Ah, just a moment then." He walks behind Mr Tucker and places his hands on his back. "No damage to the vertebrates themselves however you have a bone in your neck which is pressing on a nerve."  
  
"And I'm feeling it all the way down my back."  
  
"Try not sleep awkwardly for a time, and you will be fine. This should help ease the pain."  
  
I have been standing passively hands clasped behind my back my eyes have barely moved from Mr Tucker's semi-nude form.  
  
Dressed and rotating his shoulder Mr Tucker bids me goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye commander."  
  
"Now sub-commander, what do you require."  
  
I explain to him about my failed meditation attempt, of my problems in keeping my thoughts from straying. I do not venture as to whom they return to most frequently unless he asks for the specific information I will not volunteer it.  
  
"Ah, yes I have been anticipating such an event."  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"This is the early stages of Pon' Far."  
  
"That is not possible, I am too young I anticipate at least three years till the early onset of Pon' Far."  
  
"Ordinarily that would be the case but since the incident with Tolarin Certain biological factors have been advanced."  
  
"How long before I enter in earnest the true Pon' Far?"  
  
"I estimate between nine twelve earth months."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
I leave sickbay and enter once again my quarters and begin special meditation exercises.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Where's T'pol?" Captain Archer looks at the empty science station, and then at each person in turn. His eyes come to rest on me. "Saw her in sickbay this morning, said she had a private matter to discuss with the good doctor."  
  
"Archer to T'pol." There's no response  
  
"Archer to T'pol." Again no response.  
  
"Archer to sickbay."  
  
"Phlox here."  
  
"I'm not getting anything from T'pol."  
  
"Ah, yes, I would recommend replacing T'pol on the duty roster for at the next three and a half days."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Captain, doctor patient confidentiality."  
  
"Yes I know, is she going to be OK whatever it is?"  
  
"Just let nature take its course captain."  
  
"Right Archer out." The com line closes and a questioning look's thrown my way, "Mr Tucker to my ready room."  
  
"That's all I know, wasn't really paying any attention to her, I had my own troubles." I don't even bother to let him ask the question I know he's about to ask.  
  
"What about last night noticed anything odd about her?"  
  
"Nothing, I taught her to swim, she ate risotto, joked around a bit."  
  
"What? Joked around."  
  
"She's getting real good at fooling around you know odd comment here and there that sorta thing."  
  
Jonathan shook his head. "I'll have to see it to believe it."  
  
"Well whatever it is she'll get over it, like she loves to remind us, she's better at getting better than we are."  
  
"Yes I suppose. Well better organise a replacement, dismissed commander."  
  
After my shift I decide to go see T'pol, but first I gotta go find something to eat I'm so hungry right now that I could eat a horse and then some. In the mess hall I decide on a chicken sandwich and some soup whatever it is, it smells good then again I could eat anything right about now.  
  
I finish up in record timing as I'm about to leave I think maybe I should take something to T'pol, seeing as I have no idea what she actually likes I just pick out the nearest salad and grab a fork for her.  
  
I do the same for Jon every time he's sick and can't drag himself to the messhall for something to chew on.  
  
It takes about three attempts before T'pol finally opens her door.  
  
"And here I was about to walk away."  
  
"Commander."  
  
"Sub-commander."  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Nah, just wanted to say missed ya on the bridge today."  
  
"I doubt you would go through the lengths you have done to present yourself here simply to express that my absence on duty was noticed by you."  
  
"Yeah." I'm still processing whatever it is she said. "oh and I brought you something to eat, kinda figured if you weren't feeling so good someone should at least feed you."  
  
"The gesture is appreciated."  
  
Seeing as I'm still standing at her door she hasn't invited me in and it's not like she can claim she didn't know it's rude, I think she's giving me the message to leave her alone and I'm getting it loud and clear.  
  
"Well enjoy the salad, I'll give you some space now."  
  
"Goodbye commander."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
~~*~~  
  
It goes on like this for the next three days I bring her food she accepts and I leave, I'm beginning to really worry about her right now but I guess she can take care of herself. Day four she turns up bright eyed and bushy tailed.  
  
Wait I have to stop myself here to visualise T'pol with a bushy bunny tail, I have to say it is funny. But here she is standing beside me on the bridge and I'm trying real hard not to laugh at the whole bunny tail thing, which is difficult because bunny ears have been added to the picture.  
  
I catch her looking at me, and I remember reading somewhere about high Vulcan ESP, damn she couldn't have known what I was thinking could she? Ah screw it even if she did nothing I can do about it now is there?  
  
I give her this little wave and a slight smile, she gives me a look, it could mean anything in the world. Vulcans aren't exactly big on the whole facial expression thing the only thing they do loud and clear is disgust and snooty nosed.  
  
Jon notices our little exchange and gives me the quizzical look and I kinda just shrug my shoulders at him and mouth 'I don't know'. T'pol didn't even notice she has her head buried in her work again, and I figure I'd better do the same, even though there's nothing I can actually do up her, well time to go visit my baby.  
  
"Permission to leave the bridge captain."  
  
Jon doesn't even bother looking up, it's a quiet one today. "Granted."  
  
As I'm leaving Jon gets up and heads up to his ready room, "You have the bridge sub-commander."  
  
My baby's running fine today, just a few things to tweak here and there plasma's running ever so slightly cooler than it should do, it's not causing any harm but prevention's better than cure, 'specially where my warp core's concerned.  
  
There's also that broken power relay the secondary bypass is holding but it's better to fix it now than when as will inevitably happen someone starts shooting at us. Then there is all the little manual repairs that you just can't put off or else the rest of the crew starts complaining about doors that open too slowly even the temperature.  
  
I think it's past the end of my shift and I'm still trapped inside this blasted conduit fixing some circuitry that even a qualified engineer would have problems recognising the power surge fried the entire thing fusing them together. The fact that this was a junction that nearly every circuit for engineering ran through didn't help.  
  
"Broken power relay my ass." I decide to take out my frustrations on the new circuitry I'm currently fixing one step at a time, making sure the join to the new section is secure and that the frequencies are in sync. "Don't know what I've done to deserve this. Karma's a bitch." I kinda figure this is the universes way of getting me back for the whole T'pol in a bunny outfit thing.  
  
I regret nothing, it was something interesting to think about, and I'd do it all over again. It seems Karma really is a bitch because someone outside calls out to me and seeing as no one's even been near this conduit for so long I think I've been forgotten about you can understand why I jumped and knocked my head.  
  
"Ow, shit you gotta be kidding me." I crawl out holding my head and feeling a lump forming and a headache brewing.  
  
"Commander, are you hurt."  
  
"Nothing some ice and mild painkillers won't sort out." T'pol is standing in front of me looking. well looking like a Vulcan impassive, I bet you if she smiled she'd have beautiful eyes. Where that thought came from I have no idea, probably the dark recesses of my mind, I don't think Vulcans have the muscle structure to actually smile.  
  
It suddenly occurs to me whilst I've been exploring this particular line of thought T'pol is still standing there looking at me. "Something I can help you with?"  
  
"There is, commander would you come to dinner with me?"  
  
"Ya what?"  
  
"I am inviting you to dinner commander. Are you certain that the knock you received is not affecting your hearing?"  
  
"Absolutely certain, no I'm just shocked, you actually want to spend time with me."  
  
"I have on numerous occasions spent a fair amount of time in your presence for reasons other than my duty, or orders from the captain to do so."  
  
"Great." Again I'm baffled it takes a while to process what T'pol is saying sometimes and so I sit there rubbing my head and thinking if it's worth me going to sickbay now or to wait for the end of my shift. I finally realise again that T'pol is standing there looking at me, damn I wish she'd stop doing that.  
  
"What.? Right dinner with you erm I don't know."  
  
"You invited me to an earth picnic and I would now invite you to join me for a traditional Vulcan meal."  
  
"Well when you put it like that how can a guy say no, but not tonight sorry but I gotta finish up here."  
  
"Your shift has been at an end for two hours 23 minutes, should you not continue your work in your next shift?  
  
"Yeah I should but, I'm not one to leave a job undone. Like my uncle Herm used to say "Never put off till tomorrow what you can do today."  
  
"A wise saying."  
  
"Yeah I thought so too. So can we make it I don't know say tomorrow evening?"  
  
"That would be acceptable."  
  
"Great, looking forward to it."  
  
"Could I enquire why you have removed most of the internal bulkhead of this conduit?"  
  
"Damn thing got cooked"  
  
"Cooked?"  
  
"Yeah musta been a power surge a couple ah days ago and the whole thing fried and fused together. Don't ask me why but it didn't show up on sensors."  
  
"How did you discover the problem?"  
  
"Couple of things kinda happening at the same time, the captain swore the temperature in his ready room kept changing. Thought he was off on one but I put a sensor in there and shock of all shocks he was right. Doors weren't opening as quickly as they used to, turbo lifts were a bit slower than usual only thing that'd affect all those different systems'd be that one of the junctions was messed up somehow. But all that was showing was a faulty power relay got in here, opened it up found this whole other story."  
  
"The circuits seem unusable, how could they have continued to function at an acceptable level even if less efficient with such significant damage?"  
  
"It didn't backups. But they're not so good at shuffling power around." She raises her eyebrows at me and I explain further. "Picture lets say every door opening on Enterprise, at the same time every lift's full to max going at max, with main relay circuits they'd order up more power from the surge controls opening up more relays and taking in more energy. Got that?"  
  
"I understand thus far commander."  
  
"Okay now with backups they don't do that, some smart arse who's never been beyond his office door let alone into space, decided that if we were using backup relays then it'd be unlikely the surge protector'd be working. So to prevent power damage they'd just cycle power around as efficiently as they could.  
  
"This does not account for the numerous problems you have mentioned commander."  
  
"Okay now picture all the doors aboard Enterprise opening up, right and the lifts going at max you can't do both without getting some extra power so it divides the power equally between the two tasks. If this is below minimum levels needed to do the job at a decent speed, it takes the power from somewhere else let's say Jon's ready room, but only enough to do it to the minimum so everything's slower than normal as well"  
  
"Understood. Do you require help."  
  
"You kidding me, sure I do."  
  
"I am not required to perform any task for the following hour."  
  
"Pick up a tool kit and let's get cracking."  
  
"How are you repairing the circuitry?"  
  
"Repairing, you gotta be joking, it's not worth the hassle we're just replacing the whole thing."  
  
"You propose to repair the entire junction."  
  
"Yeah's not so hard."  
  
"It is tedious."  
  
"Tell me about it, there're 587 connections made in this junction, I've done most of the hard work only 127 to go."  
  
"Commendable commander."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Malcolm, wassup?"  
  
"Nothing really, just reading through some technical specs from home? And yourself?"  
  
"Don't ask, if I never see another relay junction it'd be too soon."  
  
"What happened?" Malcolm's sitting in the messhall looking at the stars rolling bywell actually standing pretty much still as astrometrics has what I'd consider the butt boring task of mapping this particular region of space.  
  
We left the planet a couple of days ago and we just got here a few hours ago to map out this nebula and run some experiments, if you ask me I don't envy the people with a job like that, but to each their own.  
  
"Bloody power surge fried the whole thing and I just spent the last nine hours cutting rejoining and checking every single connection."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"You get me. Damn thing is why'd they have to all join up?"  
  
"They must join somewhere."  
  
"Yeah, I know just wish it wouldn't be near me. I hate working in cramped places."  
  
"Then have you really thought about your career choice there? As far as I know engineering staff spend long in tight stuffy places."  
  
"I love the work, not the place I work in."  
  
"Fair point. Amazing view isn't it?" He indicates the nebula before us all swirls of different shades of blues mixed in with some sea greens."  
  
"Yeah it's OK I guess. You know what I think I'm gonna turn in."  
  
"Okay goodnight."  
  
"Same to you Mal."  
  
I'm cramped and I'm tired and I know tomorrow all my muscles are gonna seize up but tomorrow I'm taking my half day which I'm given every week. Ah the privileges of rank are sweet.  
  
A quick shower later and with absolutely no dignity whatsoever I flop onto my bed it takes me a while to realise that I'm not falling asleep and I have to wonder why. I tick off all the necessary components of sleep, I'm definitely tired, I'm safe well as safe as you get out here, I'm warm, Well fed, nothing on my mind. So what's all the fuss about?  
  
I close my eyes again, a few seconds later they're wide open again, in frustration I punch the pillow next to me and it suddenly hits me why all this fuss about getting to sleep. My quarters are too lonely, too empty kinda like a void where it's just me no one else actually sleeps here with me. My life is empty.  
  
"Aw hell, why'd these feelings have to come up today of all days when I need sleep the most?" I'm complaining to an empty room maybe I should go see a psychiatrist nah I would but we don't have one onboard and I really don't fancy telling phlox about my troubles nice as he is.  
  
I promise my subconscious that if I get a decent nights sleep, no waking me up in the middle with weird dreams etc. I- my conscious mind will do all that it can in it's power to make sure that I do something about it.  
  
It appears to work because the next thing I'm aware of is the morning alarm bleeping me. "Shut up." The alarm goes off immediately. If I don't get out of bed right now I'll be late for my shift and T'pol will be giving me funny looks all throughout my shift. If I'm extra lucky I'll get a lecture from her too."  
  
I grab a cup of coffee from the messhall and a couple of pieces of toast, the toast goes down in the time that it takes for me to get from the messhall to engineering and standing just outside engineering the coffee goes down also.  
  
"Glad to see you practice what you preach." Captain Archer's standing behind me T'pol at his side.  
  
"Cap'n if I don't let anyone take drinks in there, figures I shouldn't either."  
  
"True, want to come over for a couple of beers this evening."  
  
"I'd love to. but I kinda made other plans."  
  
"Jilted, who's the lucky person?"  
  
"Standing right next to you."  
  
Archer turns and stares at T'pol "What you mean you two are.?"  
  
"Captain I can assure you that commander Tucker and I are in a purely platonic relationship."  
  
"I didn't think otherwise sub-commander."  
  
"Well whilst you two fight this particular battle, hope you don't mind me actually getting to work, I'm about to start running late."  
  
"Sure, see you tomorrow evening perhaps?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
Today is a lot quieter than yesterday, no sudden surprises just basic repairs to do, about two hours in I'm beginning to wish for a fried relay junction a broken protein synthesiser in fact anything that could help pass the time. Most of the engineering staff are fiddling their thumbs watching readouts waiting for something to wrong.  
  
It hits me suddenly that what I need to do right now is to inspire, again the problems that happened yesterday come to my mind, I call together all the staff not doing any work and everyone except one turns up.  
  
"Right, nothing much's happening round here, I'm afraid it's the turn for the boys in astrometrics to have some fun. So here's what I thought we'd do. I wanna split down the team into two groups. Hess you can lead one team, get yourself a second in command and I'll take the other team, Noah you're my second in command.  
  
First team led by Hess, you'll be looking into how you can improve the self- diagnostic program 'cause it sure's not workin' now. Me and Noah, we'll start finding ways of making the backups more efficient. Any questions?" no one speaks up raises their hands or otherwise so I assume that no one has anything to add to this whole discussion.  
  
"Right let's get on with it." Everyone lumbers off and we sorta manage to break up into two even groups."  
  
"Okay, here's our itinerary first let's look at the problems that we have with the backups, Noah you and Rutlidge can do that. Liz I want you finding out as much as you can about the backups and all the parameters we gotta work to, to make sure those number crunchers back home don't start on me for running the ship in a dangerous fashion.  
  
Murmurs of agreement follow, I give everyone a huge grin and a smile before saying. "See ya all tomorrow mornin' then we'll all muck in together." With that my shift is over and I'm off to kill a few hours before dinner with T'pol. Something I have to say I'm not particularly looking forward to but hey try everything once before you knock it. Who knows I might just enjoy it?  
  
Dinner hmm, that wasn't so bad, I mean yes the starter some sort of Vulcan soup or broth whatever you wanna call it was served cold- where I come from you only eat hot food but to each their own.  
  
I can't really describe what it tasted like just you know when put soup in a bowl, then wash it out? Well it tasted kinda like the water you used to wash out the bowl, like water with just the tiniest hint of soup. Basically it lacked anything that my taste buds could make out to be a taste or at least a flavour.  
  
T'pol on the other hand seemed to enjoy it no end so I just sat there and thought what would happen if I asked for salt and pepper? That'd probably offend her so I soldier on.  
  
The main course consists of salad, which is basically leaves of different plants and tiny orange fruits about the size of a grape. The leaves taste bitter and the fruit is sour not so much that I have to stop eating but enough for me to seriously begin to consider whether she's not secretly trying to do away with me.  
  
Vulcans don't eat desert so T'pol and I sip water and talk about things a bit, this by far it has to be said is the nicest part of dinner. Note to self never allow T'pol near a kitchen.  
  
"Please, you gonna tell me that in life logic is everything?"  
  
"I would venture that Vulcan philosophy places logic in the highest esteem."  
  
"In one word, yes or no is logic everything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then how come you get illogical behaviour, I mean if logic rules how come we don't all spout out logic."  
  
"I am not a theologian therefore I can not venture an answer. However if you would venture an answer what would it be?"  
  
"Why I think logic isn't all over the place?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Simple because everything isn't logical. You can't predict what an electron will do next because it doesn't conform to any code of logic that we follow. So the universe is made up of electrons blah blah blah then don't it follow that the entire universe is illogical."  
  
"To disprove that statement will take extensive research."  
  
"There's a first, I actually managed to stump you."  
  
"You have highlighted an area which I can not readily access knowledge."  
  
"Right. Call it what you wanna. I really gotta go, I'm kinda tired, you gotta do some 'research' and I hope to knock down your counter argument."  
  
"As I have heard humans say and I find this saying appropriate you should be so lucky."  
  
"Ha I don't believe in luck."  
  
"Many humans do, why not?"  
  
"'cause we all make our own luck, it's not some sort of predestined fate thing"  
  
"A logical answer."  
  
"You would say that wouldn't you? Well it's been interesting but I'm gonna have ta love ya and leave ya."  
  
"Good night commander, was the meal to liking?"  
  
"It was definitely something different."  
  
"You did not enjoy it."  
  
"Let's put it this way it wouldn't have been my first choice."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Commander Tucker has left my quarters, dinner was successful in determining whether commander Tucker would be a suitable partner to enter a relationship with. Whilst my physical attraction to Mr Tucker is not in question would the relationship be logical?  
  
I have found Commander Tucker to be intellectually stimulating, I must admit that the meal that I prepared was designed to be offensive towards human tastes. It was a test devised to test whether Commander Tucker was capable of tact and to act in a manner which would be inoffensive. I have found he is capable. He is also honest in that he admitted quite politely that the meal was not suitable for him. I find this to be an endearing quality.  
  
However, the most logical course of action would be to return to Vulcan and marry someone of my own species. This whilst been logical would not be to my advantage, by refusing to wed the suitor whom my family had chosen for me I have brought dishonour upon myself. I would not be able to find myself a suitable partner with whom I would be as content with such as with Commander Tucker.  
  
I could not function adequately within a traditional Vulcan relationship, living amongst humans has brought to my attention friendship within a relationship one in which each person functions and aids the other in their lives. Were I to embark on a relationship with another Vulcan the purpose of our union would be to produce offspring and to keep us both from falling into illogical behaviour as so often happens with those who are unbound. I desire more from a union, such as what humans have in their marriages.  
  
I find that I am more efficient when I have been in the presence of Mr Tucker, therefore I can conclude that Mr Tucker is a good influence on my performance. He is also challenging and an adequate logician.  
  
Having decided it would be desirable to pursue a relationship with Commander Tucker I have only one more obstacle to overcome were Commander Tucker Vulcan I would express my interest and he would accept or decline. I am not familiar with the complex human mating rituals.  
  
I awake, bathe, meditate and dress. I enter the mess hall and select a bowl of fruit which contains the right set of nutrients that I require, I find Ensign Sato breakfasting with Crewman Krane.  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
Ensign Sato looks at me surprised by my venture as I usually dine alone.  
  
"Sure sit down. You know Harriet."  
  
"I am familiar with Crewman Krane through her starfleet records."  
  
"Of course." Hoshi continues to consume her breakfast which I notice is not large however human diet is not the purpose of my request to dine with them. There is a silence which has fallen over the table, Commander Tucker would term this an uncomfortable silence however I am quite at ease.  
  
"I am conducting research Ensign, Crewman, and I would be interested to know how a human female would go about engaging a male into a romantic relationship."  
  
"You mean how would I tell a guy I'm interested in him?"  
  
"In more than a platonic sense."  
  
"You'll get as many answers as there are women, there's no standard way you just gotta judge the guy and see what you think he'll respond to."  
  
"Females therefore do not have a set pattern which they follow."  
  
"Nope, I guess there are somethings you can do to every guy."  
  
"They would be?"  
  
"I guess be around him, touch him you know like brush lightly against him. I don't mean sexually harass the guy I mean just be friendly but a bit more."  
  
"Do you have anything else to add Crewman?"  
  
"Yeah, get to know the guy if you want something long term, spend enough time with him and he'll get the message. If he doesn't then at some point just tell him outright some guys confuse the signals you send them."  
  
"Oh, definitely." Ensign Sato spoke after Crewman Krane. "Men aren't too bright there comes a point when you just gotta tell them. But meanwhile personally I like to be nice, make them feel special tell them things you wouldn't tell anyone else show trust in them. Go that extra mile for them make little comments that show you think they're more than a friend."  
  
"Your input has been useful. Thank you for allowing me to dine with you."  
  
I leave the table I believe Crewman Krane believes I am beyond hearing range when she speaks to Ensign Sato. "Now there's a conversation I never imagined myself having."  
  
"You and me both." Ensign Sato replies  
  
I leave the mess hall and report to the bridge, once there I notice Commander Tucker has not yet arrive and would soon be late. "Sub-commander T'pol reporting for duty sir." I address captain Archer. "Good, permission to leave the bridge sir?" Granted.  
  
I step aside the doors to the Bridge open and commander Tucker steps through, I check the chronometer thirty more seconds and he would have been late, he seems breathless as though he had been exercising. I suspect he had run in order not to be late. I find his current dishevelled state to be aesthetically pleasing. He looks handsome.  
  
"Commander Tucker reporting for duty sir."  
  
"Just on time commander."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
I hail the lift and wait.  
  
"Permission to leave the bridge sir?" Commander Tucker stands at ease as he addresses the captain.  
  
"Granted."  
  
The doors open and I step inside, commander Tucker follows behind me. "Hope you had a good night sleep"  
  
"I slept soundly."  
  
"Oh, good sweet dreams I hope?"  
  
"Vulcans do not ordinarily dream unless under psychological strain."  
  
"Really, I couldn't live without dreaming."  
  
"I believe you are exaggerating and it would be possible to live without dreaming."  
  
"Nope, dreams are the sub-conscious' way of getting in contact without it we go stir crazy and die, that's a scientific proven fact."  
  
I step closer than I would normally towards him and I notice how much heat he produces his arm is nearly in contact with mine.  
  
"Then I wish you had pleasant dreams."  
  
"I think I did."  
  
"You think you had pleasant dreams."  
  
"Yes, but I can't remember what it was about."  
  
"Perhaps you should meditate."  
  
"Nah, it's not uncommon for people not to remember what their dream was about."  
  
The doors open to main engineering and commander Tucker steps out. "See you sub-commander."  
  
"Goodbye commander." I continue to the science deck where I am supervising the collection of solar gasses from the nebular, I find the task to be uneventful and the work proceeds as scheduled.  
  
My shift comes to an end and I proceed to my quarters where I shall formulate a plan based on my conversations earlier with Ensign Sato and Crewman Krane. I have affirmed with little doubt that Commander Tucker is a suitable mate, I must however make my interest clear towards him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jon's in jeans half sitting half lying on the chair legs hanging over one side. "You're late."  
  
"I know, I know I had to go see someone."  
  
"Let me guess T'pol?"  
  
"Nope, I told ya already T'pol and I we're just friends."  
  
"Yeah." Jon gets up from his chair and hands over a bottle of beer, which I'm more than willing to accept.  
  
"What you been up to?"  
  
"Ah, nothing much things been pretty quiet nothing to fix."  
  
"Well I'm grateful for that, the less busy you guys are the safer the rest of us are."  
  
"Couldn't agree more, I got us working on some things though."  
  
"Yeah like what?"  
  
"Just stuff, it's just theory right now if computer sims go alright we'll make it a reality. You'll get it all in the report. I take it you didn't get me down here to talk shop?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I just wanted to see how you were it's been a while since we got together."  
  
"It's been alright." I guess it's no good lying to your best friend something in maybe the way I said that or how I look musta told Jonathan I was lying through my teeth.  
  
"Trip."  
  
"It's nothing Jon."  
  
"Good, you won't mind sharing it."  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain."  
  
"Try it."  
  
I take a deep breath. "I don't know I guess I've been feeling kinda lonely recently."  
  
"What'd you mean lonely. You know I'm always here for you."  
  
"Of course I know that. I mean I felt kinda lonely in the romantic way."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I don't know life just seemed sorta empty, I feel like there's something or someone missing I just wanna share my life with someone. Know what I mean?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I guess that's pretty much it."  
  
"It's a simple enough problem to fix Trip."  
  
"It's simple enough when ya think about it, truth is looking onboard there just ain't no one I like."  
  
"Really? I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, we got some pretty hot looking boys and girls onboard, but there just isn't someone who I get along with like a friend you know. Actually that's not right I get along with most of them, but there isn't someone who I'm on the same level with."  
  
"Ah that's a tough one." Jon looks like he's thinking about things really hard. " I guess you've got to make do."  
  
"Yeah, or just get over it."  
  
"Or that."  
  
"Anyway, changing the subject here, how're you?"  
  
"Fine thanks."  
  
"Please, you gotta give me more than that."  
  
"Okay, it's good."  
  
"I know you better than that Jon. What's up with you?"  
  
"Truth is I'm bored."  
  
"Ah knew it, you just can't stand the idea of not been out there exploring the big wide universe."  
  
"Well that's what I signed up for."  
  
"Well this might cheer you up a bit, I was talking to Katie yesterday, 'pparently they're nearly finished with their collecting, they've got enough data to keep 'em busy for a while so you can get on with the meeting and greeting."  
  
"Thank God." Jon throws his head back to offer thanks.  
  
"Thought that'd make ya happy."  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. I mean for God's sakes that's gotta be one of the most boring jobs mapping out solar systems and nebulas."  
  
"Someone's gotta do it and they seem to like it."  
  
"Rather them than me."  
  
"I'll drink to that." I raise my bottle upwards, "Cheers."  
  
"Cheers. You want to go on the team down to that moon?"  
  
"What moon?"  
  
"The one we're heading for once we leave this nebula."  
  
"Like I'm gonna say no, to the chance for some real non-recycled oxygen and gravity."  
  
"Thought you wouldn't."  
  
"What about if I told you you'd be going down as a science team."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Four of you guys two to a team you'll be about five kilometres west or east depending on where you are of the other team."  
  
"This is looking like a science thing, why'd I have to go down with them?"  
  
"Because if something goes wrong I want an engineer on hand, Enterprise will be in the next solar system visiting an inhabited planet similar to earth."  
  
"Shore leave?"  
  
"Doubt it, we'll be there for about three days I guess, pick you guys up then back on the road."  
  
"Hmm, I think I'll go with the science team."  
  
"Good choice, moon's much nicer uninhabited great scenery should be a good couple of days."  
  
"That is if something we thought'd never happen doesn't happen."  
  
"What's with the negative? You're usually the one telling me not to think like that."  
  
"Ah don't know, I guess I'm just letting things get to me a bit."  
  
"Well don't what is it you're always spouting off, it's never all that bad it just seems like that."  
  
"That ain't fair, using my own words 'gainst me like that."  
  
"All is fair in war and cheering up a friend."  
  
"Consider me cheered."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
I'm quiet for a while and it's a good silent, with Jon and I guess somehow with T'pol I can be quiet and relax with them. I don't need to try and cheer them up or make them smile be the extrovert one, I like doing that, that's who I am, but sometimes I think I just like been with someone no pressure to just lie back and relax.  
  
"Here's something for you to think about, if you could make the perfect partner for you, what would you give them?"  
  
"What you mean blonde and blue eyed that kinda thing looks?"  
  
"No, I mean personality wise."  
  
"I don't know, I guess someone I could talk to and have really good discussions with, someone with a strong character, I don't want anyone who'd be like me but they'd need to have a good sense of humour."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yep. Why?"  
  
"Well now you know what you're looking for I guess you can go out there and find the right person."  
  
"Cool, thanks."  
  
"Anything to help out a friend."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"What time we gonna be there?"  
  
"We will arrive in approximately 12.3 hours."  
  
"That's an approximation?"  
  
"It is, the complete answer is 12.289 hours."  
  
"Right, er. thanks for sharing." Sometimes talking to T'pol is just like talking to the computer reels out a load of useless info that you didn't ask for or even need.  
  
"Do you require more salt commander?"  
  
"Nah, I'm cool." Thing is we're not even on duty for goodness sakes nope we're having dinner with the captain, and the good doctor, just to see how things are going on.  
  
"How the upgrades coming along?"  
  
"Fantastic, simulations came out good, we kinda tweaked a few things here and there and now they're great. We started updating the backups this mornin' so far so good, nothing blown up in our faces. That self diagnostic programs a whole 'nother can of worms, damn thing just won't stay put you sort out one thing you get something else gets packing it's bags and malfunctioning."  
  
"Uh-huh." Jon's giving me that smile, the one that says I am so trying not to laugh at you right now.  
  
"Honestly Cap'n so kill me if I love my work."  
  
"Nothing wrong with enjoying what you do."  
  
"However, your work should not be the sum of your life."  
  
"Thanks for that input T'pol."  
  
"It was a valid assertion, one which you have made for my benefit several times."  
  
"That's it." I place down my fork and give a mock glare at Jon and T'pol. "Will you two please stop throwing my words back at me."  
  
"Good advice should be repeated."  
  
"Ah complements from a Vulcan, like getting blood from a stone."  
  
"A stone is made up of minerals, it is not a biological entity therefore can not bleed."  
  
"Exactly, and Vulcans don't dish out complements."  
  
"During the last week Commander I have paid you four complements."  
  
"Didn't know you were counting. What?" I notice Dr Phlox and Jon staring at us.  
  
"Nothing, you two put on a good show, ever thought of charging admission you could make a fortune."  
  
"Funny." I pick up my fork and start eating again.  
  
"I must say." Dr Phlox looks at me and T"pol in turn. "You two seem to be getting along much better now."  
  
"The Commander and I still argue as frequently as we did before."  
  
"Yeah but it's not so cut throat." Jon seems kinda thoughtful as he's speaking.  
  
"Whilst I find Commander Tuckers stubbornness to be frustrating at times, I have not had the desire to cause harm to him."  
  
"Good to know, however I believe it is a human saying Sub-commander." Phlox seems a to be getting a bit too into the sweet and sour duck for my liking, the guy has this energy for human food, hell for everything new.  
  
T'pol and Phlox drift into this thing don't ask me what they talk about because I don't know I'm kinda drifting into a world of my own right now and it involves a little Charles Tucker the IV running lose somewhere. Damn I'm actually pining this is bad, real bad.  
  
After dinner I decide to teach the punching bag a few lessons. Malcolm's on the treadmill looking like he's nearing the end of his workout.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"Hello." He turns the machine off and steps down finds a towel and begins to wipe off the sweat.  
  
"You look like you just ran a marathon."  
  
"Not that far, but far enough."  
  
"Hmm, not much of a running man myself."  
  
"In my line of work you have to be good at it, sometimes running is the best line of defence."  
  
"But you prefer to just blow them up right?"  
  
"Nothing beats a well placed bomb."  
  
"I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Well I'll see you later."  
  
"Sure, wanna meet up for a drink after I come back from this moon."  
  
"That would be nice, and I can learn about what sort of pollen you got high on this time."  
  
"For goodness sakes, you get high one time on pollen just one time and they hold it against you, what can a man do to prove he's not a pollen junkie?"  
  
Just like I'm hoping for I get one of Malcolms' unique patented half -you can't read what they mean smiles. "Goodnight commander."  
  
"One day, you're gonna stop been so formal Malcolm." He looks unsure like that's never gonna happen.  
  
About ten minutes after Malcolm leaves Ensign Hunt walks in looking like a thunder cloud's stuck itself on top of her head and won't move. I've never really spoken to her before never really had to, as far as I know she works in logistics they include the quartermaster, and the like they basically make sure we don't run out of anything and that each department has exactly what they need.  
  
She begins to kick the punch bag that's the farthest from me like it just ran over her dog or something. After ten minutes she's still not letting up so me been me I go and see what's got that bee in her bonnet.  
  
" 'tisn't gonna help solve whatever it is that's got you so worked up."  
  
"Commander?" She looks confused.  
  
"Call me Trip, I mean you can hit this thing till the cows come home and not gonna make a single difference to your problems."  
  
"Yes commander, I mean Trip."  
  
"Good, wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"It helps."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Over here do?" I point to the bench near the hand weights.  
  
"Yes." She sits down and I sit down.  
  
"Well, spill it."  
  
"Well here's the thing, Chef needs to build a new food containment unit from scratch and the science team need a hazardous materials containment unit. Both use similar materials and we can only produce one right now and then maybe another one in a couple of weeks but they both want it bad."  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"I don't know what to do, who gets what?"  
  
"Well, you can't please all the people all the time. Far as I can see who needs it most?"  
  
"The science department is more important than the kitchen I guess."  
  
"Yep on the face of it yeah, but if we all get food poisoning and can't work and need to get treated and so on and so on. Then that's more strain on our resources right?"  
  
"It is isn't it? And then again, no reason why whatever it is they need to do can't keep in storage for a couple of weeks."  
  
"There you go you got it, can I give you one more piece of advice?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When whatever you do someone's gonna end up hurt, don't work yourself up about it just chose the lesser of the two evils and move on."  
  
After Hunt leaves I turn around and T'pol's there. "Damn you gave me a shock how long have you been here?"  
  
"I arrived as you and Ensign Hunt were sitting down."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you not think it wise to now rest?"  
  
"What? What time is it."  
  
"Approaching 0000 hours, the shuttle leaves at 0730 prompt."  
  
"You're kidding me, that late. What about you, not going to bed."  
  
"I have calculated that I will require three and a half hours sleep to perform at normal efficiency."  
  
"Well I'm gonna need at least six so I'll see you tomorrow. I'm on your team right?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Good, good just checking." As I leave it just crosses my mind is it me or is T'pol there more than usual this past couple of days. I don't really mind if she is she's pretty cool once you get inside her head.  
  
~~*~~  
  
T'pol were'nt kidding when she said 0730 prompt, not a second early and not a second late. It's a bit of a squeeze in the shuttle because all four of us all the equipment scanner and all the other nick-knack's are in with us on this one shuttle, Enterprise will need the other shuttle so we have to make do.  
  
T'pol's flying the shuttle and doing a good job, I'm just looking at the plan for the next three days that T'pol's planed out for us. We're gonna be collecting soil and rock samples and any bugs that seem "Interesting." I'm not really a huge fan of bugs so I'll leave that to T'pol.  
  
As far as I can see they want to bring back half the moon with them but if it makes the biologists and the chemists happy who am I to argue. As long as when I get back I meet my engine in one piece that's all that matters to me.  
  
It takes us about an hour to get down to our landing site, I pick up two of the bags with camping gear in them and T'pol takes the equipment bags. We don't get to keep the shuttle the other team do, they're out in the open and so need somewhere to sleep in during the night. T'pol and I get natural caves so no shuttle.  
  
"Right, I guess you can start collecting and I'll set up camp."  
  
"Commader may I remind you that I outrank you."  
  
"T'pol do Vulcans go camping?"  
  
"It is undesirable to chose to live from the comforts of technology for pleasure."  
  
"Take that as a no then."  
  
"I will begin to collect soil samples from the mouth of the cave."  
  
"Uh-huh." It doesn't take that long to put down a couple of sleeping bags and stuff and there's plenty of dead tress around the place for fire wood.  
  
"There ya go didn't take that long."  
  
"You are finished."  
  
"Yep all done and dusted."  
  
"Commander you complain that I can not use simple sentences, however you seem as incapable of using them also."  
  
"Wise ass."  
  
"I will take that as a complement."  
  
"Take it however you wanna take it. Got anything for me to do?"  
  
"Will you arrange those vials into a regular order please?"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"If you perform that task well enough you will be privileged enough to perform another."  
  
"God, I must be a sucker for punishment to agree to put up with you."  
  
"You are illogical by nature commander."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if you went missing 'accidentally' whether I'll get away with it?"  
  
"Captain Archer is too inquisitive by nature to leave my fate undetermined and therefore will uncover your actions."  
  
"Damn, and I had it all planed out as well." I give a fake gutted look.  
  
"It seems you will have to endure my company a while longer."  
  
"What'd you mean a while longer, you planning on going anywhere soon?"  
  
"I will explain further when we have a break, however if we are to avoid a delay we must both return to our duties."  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that."  
  
This is boring, taking a spatula scooping some dirt into a vile, closing and then labelling the vial move one meter east and begin again. I think I must have filled in about a hundred Vials before we stopped for lunch.  
  
"Gosh I don't know how you can stand to do this all day everyday."  
  
"As scientists we do not collect samples each day."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Perhaps if you were to articulate yourself more clearly you would not need for me to assumptions on your behalf."  
  
"Right, mind if I drop this line of conversation I just don't have enough energy to argue with you right now."  
  
"I do not mind."  
  
"Good, now what's this about you leaving Enterprise."  
  
"My presence is required on Vulcan."  
  
"Who says, why?"  
  
"It is essential that I return."  
  
"Do you wanna go?"  
  
"I must."  
  
"I didn't ask if ya had to, I asked if you want to."  
  
"Returning to Vulcan would not have been my first option."  
  
"Then don't go."  
  
"If I do not go the repercussions would be worse than my returning."  
  
"You're damned if ya do and ya damned if ya don't, is that it?"  
  
"That is an appropriate saying."  
  
"I'm really getting the feeling you don't wanna tell me the whole story here, so far as I can see have you done everything you can to make try and make your first choice happen."  
  
"I have sought advice and implemented a plan, however it does not seem to have been sufficient."  
  
"No offence but you have this habit of going the long way about things?"  
  
"You have highlighted this flaw in my language abilities before, I do not see how this is relevant to my current predicament."  
  
T'pol, T'pol, T'pol, I don't mean how you speak, I accept that about you and wouldn't have ya any other way. No, what I mean is have you just tried been direct about it, say to whoever is involved on Vulcan this is what I want blah blah blah and I'm not taking anything else."  
  
"Does this approach work with humans?"  
  
"Sometimes people don't see what's right in front of their faces, sometimes they don't wanna see it or sometimes they just can't. I don't think you can really say you've tried unless you've explained it to the people involved."  
  
"I have not attempted a direct approach, I have relied on instead on other subtle techniques."  
  
"Please, subtlety is overrated. Look at me Ah'm anything but subtle but you always know where I stand. What you see is what you get."  
  
"An admirable quality."  
  
"I thought Vulcans didn't admire things it's too close to envy for comfort."  
  
"Then a worthy quality."  
  
"Gosh you just keep laying on the complements don't you."  
  
"I must admit I complement you more than I do other members of the crew."  
  
"Oh stop you'll have me blushing."  
  
After lunch yet more shovelling of soil, but this time it's really exciting because I get to take interesting leaves and bugs into my glass vials oh joy. I also get to take photographs of interesting things we can't take back with us, and T'pol takes scans.  
  
By the time we break off finally for the day I've decided that I definitely made the right career choice to do engineering rather than that mechanical biology that I was nearly tempted to do. I could have spent the rest of my life collecting and analysing mud.  
  
Good thing there's a river nearby, which looks amazing by the way absolutely brilliant and I just happen to have my swimming trunks imagine the coincidence even if I had a peek at the map of where we were going. As I'm changing T'pol comes in and it seems she's thought about the same thing 'cause she has her swimming stuff with her.  
  
"Great minds think alike huh?"  
  
She ignores me and she seems to be deep in thought about something, I just hope she's taking my advice about things. If she goes I really will miss her loads, it's hard to admit it but I just can't imagine my life been the same without her around to argue with.  
  
But it's a lot more than that, she's a friend I trust her as much as I trust Jon it's just that she can't always see it from a human point of view but I would trust her with my life, and I have trusted her with my life.  
  
I stop in the middle of stuffing a towel into my bag, to say this thought took me my surprise is like saying the sky is blue. She's exactly the sort of person I'm looking for as a partner. Shit, talking about unobtainable targets.  
  
In the end I just decide to go for a swim, maybe if the water's cold enough it should do the trick.  
  
"Are you coming or you going to just sit there in you swimming stuff staring at that wall?"  
  
"I will require you assistance as there is a slight current to the river commander."  
  
"Sure, only too willing to help."  
  
We begin to walk towards the river; it's only about ten minutes away and fairly flat ground.  
  
"I have noticed Commander that you regularly go beyond what is required to help other people."  
  
"You gotta do what you can you know. I mean if I can help you out there ain't no reason why I shouldn't that'll just be selfish of me."  
  
"I agree. I find your willingness to assist others to be a worthy quality one which many Humans and Vulcans lack."  
  
"You're just great all round 'specially at making you re-think things and what you believe in." I really mean that since I met T'pol I think I have a lot more direction to my life I know what I believe in you know?  
  
"We have arrived."  
  
"I can see that it's right in front of me."  
  
"It was an obvious statement to make and I apologise."  
  
"Like I said before, saying obvious things is part of who you are and you wouldn't be the same if you didn't"  
  
"Which aspects of my personality then would you seek to change if you could."  
  
I'm already in the water and she's slowly wading in she finally reaches where I am moving my arms around to stay afloat. "I don't think I would actually change anything about you."  
  
"Do not answer if you find this to be too personal a question however do you wish to marry and have a family in the future."  
  
"Hell yes. I want a Charles Tucker the fourth, fifth and if I can manage it a sixth roaming out there."  
  
"And marriage?"  
  
"Personally ain't the same bringing up kids without someone else there to share them with you."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
About half an hour later I'm all swimmed out and standing in the shallow end of the river the water here reaches my chest if I stand up. T'pol comes over and joins me.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna head off back to camp now."  
  
"Commander." There's something about the way she sounds that makes me turn around if I didn't know any better I'd say she was nervous but Vulcans don't get nervous do they so it's gotta be something else.  
  
"Were you been honest when you stated you wish to marry and raise a family."  
  
"Cross mah heart I meant every word."  
  
"Then may I?" She comes closer to me and when her lips touch mine for just the slightest moment, I swear my heart actually stopped for a couple of seconds before it got kick started again.  
  
"W-. wa'? er wow! I have. do you know what you just did?"  
  
"I am aware of my actions."  
  
"Maybe we should get the shuttle and take you to Enterprise check you over for whatever's affecting you like this."  
  
"Mr Tucker, I am not under the influence of any substance. My actions have been contemplated, I have tried more subtle actions however as you yourself stated humans do not always see what is clearly in front of them."  
  
"Could I ask what you are doing?"  
  
"I'm pinching myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well it's a thing that Humans have that if you pinch yourself you'll wake up if it's a dream. And seeing as I haven't woken up I'll say this is as real as it gets."  
  
"I am pleased that you have verified the authenticity of your conscious state."  
  
"Again these longwinded sentences." It's an old argument one I enjoy it's basically somewhere safe for both of us to stay.  
  
We head back to camp and I know she is expecting an answer whether I want this and I have to say it's tempting it's real tempting. She hasn't laid down any pressure she hasn't even said anything but you don't kiss someone and not expect them to do something back so aw hell why does it always happen to me?  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Jon"  
  
"Trip what is it, it's four in the morning."  
  
"I know, I couldn't sleep." Enterprise just picked up the Survey and sampling team around 2340.  
  
"Come in then." Jon steps aside and lets me in and I start pacing the floor and I mean really pacing, Jon just sits down on his sofa watching me for about ten minutes.  
  
"Trip sit down you'll wear a hole in the bulkhead."  
  
"Huh?" it takes me a while to realise where I am. "Sorry I forgot where I was."  
  
"Oh Lord, come on sit down. Now what's got you all worked up?"  
  
"One word, T'pol."  
  
"Oh, you two aren't arguing again are you, if you are then I just give up there's no hope for the two of you."  
  
"No, no nothing like that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's well, she kissed me."  
  
The silence stretches out like a rubber band and I think I'm about to snap because I just can't take this anymore when Jon finally finds his voice. "She what?"  
  
"She kissed me, as in she took her lips put it on mine then broke away."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"First thing I did was pinch myself and check if she was sick or something but nope, she was in her right mind and I wasn't dreaming."  
  
"Have you spoken to her since. well since everything?"  
  
"No, we just sort of carried on and ignored it had ever happened."  
  
"You can't ignore it, this could be something good for both of you need to decide what you're going to do about it."  
  
"But," I sigh. "Ah it just doesn't get any easier does it?"  
  
"What doesn't."  
  
"This, this whole thing finding the right person."  
  
"In my experience no. thing is Trip do you want to start something with her?"  
  
"She's Vulcan." I say it like it's one of the great facts like there's gravity.  
  
"If she wasn't a Vulcan, would you?"  
  
"Hell yes."  
  
"Then don't let her be the one that got away."  
  
"You just confused me more."  
  
"At the end of the day I'm not the one you should be talking to, I mean turning up at my door in the middle of the night isn't helping. How about turning up at T;pol's door?"  
  
"She'll be sleeping."  
  
"Like you said, 'She's Vulcan' do you really think she'll be sleeping?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Stop making excuses and talk to her."  
  
"Fine I will."  
  
"Good."  
  
Jon may not have been that useful in some ways but damn he was good in the otherways, at least I know where I stand now. I mean I don't want T'pol to be the one that got away, she's smart, great to be around, interesting all the things I'm looking for in someone. Who cares if she's Vulcan?  
  
I don't bother to even sleep I mean it's about 0530 now and I have a shift starting at 0730 so what's the point? Breakfast is basically as much coffee as I can get into me without spewing up. (Which is a lot I've had a load of practice.)  
  
The moment I walk into the engine room I know my wish to find my engine in one piece got completely ignored by the Gods. Turns out that we blew a few Plasma conduits and some readings, Hell who am I kidding? Nearly all the readings are slightly out of line so that means long boring hours of repairs.  
  
"Someone tell me how, I leave here for a couple of days and all this happens?"  
  
"The captain was spent a while longer planet side than he wanted to finishing up talks and stuff, so we went to warp 3.6 and that well you see what happened, sir." Hess my second in command is giving me this look of please don't shoot the messenger.  
  
I mean I'm not in the best mood in the world right now and I think Hess can tell because I'm not joking or fooling around like usual. Still shouldn't take it out on her should I. "Well that teaches me to leave my baby an' go gallivantin' 'round the universe with scientists."  
  
Hess smiles a bit and quickly shoots off her shift's over and I know she's looking forward to getting some R and R, she's been doing her shift and mine for the past three days. "Hess?" she turns around. "Great job all the same." Oh I got a big smile. Isn't life great when people give you make people smile.  
  
I thank whatever higher power be it God, Krishna, Allah or Beelzebub himself that there's so much to do that I hardly have time to think about things, except that is during my lunch break. I took the minimum Starfleet recommended lunch break in non-emergency situations, long way of saying if the ship isn't a) been fired on by aliens, b) been boarded by aliens c) The ship isn't for whatever reason about to blow up. d) everyone is safe and if they're not you're not needed to help find/rescue them. If all this happens you have to take a minimum 20 minute lunch.  
  
20 minutes which I just spent thinking about T'pol, she is one amazing woman and I mean absolutely amazing here. Malcolm rushes into the messhall grabs a muffin or something and leaves again, I know it's a bad thought to have but I'm really glad I'm not Malcolm right now. From what I heard the Phase Cannons for no reason went offline and for no reason won't come back on, so now they have to be completely taken apart and examined and rebuilt. Ouch.  
  
I think our little drink will have to wait till his first loves are back in shape. T'pol comes in looks at me, avoids me finds something to eat, I think it's rocket salad but I can't see so good from here. She sits as far away from me as you can get, where was I? Oh yeah amazing T'pol I just feel sorry for myself that I blew the only chance I was going to get.  
  
The end of my shift Oh yeah, everyone in the next shift know what they're doing and are getting on with it. I'm lying in my bed reading, who am I kidding I've read the last line six times and I still don't know what it says because all I see is T'pol, T'pol, T'pol.  
  
At attempt number nine my door chimes and I'm almost grateful for the distraction from my own personal distraction who is T'pol, until I realise who it is.  
  
"Ah, T'pol it's you."  
  
"Commander, may I enter?"  
  
Is it just me or is T'pol been more formal than usual? Nah, you can't get more formal than T'pol.  
  
"Yeah come in." I'm not as lucky as Jon to be able to have two sofas in my room not enough space. So T'pol sits on the chair and I sit on my bed.  
  
"Commander, whilst down on the moon I initiated a kiss between you and I, I have thus far not a had a reaction from you."  
  
"Yeah you haven't have you." I rub the back of my neck thinking how I can avoid her telling me I blew it.  
  
"Commander, you regularly assert that tasks are 'never easy' where I am concerned I will have to say the same where you are concerned."  
  
"Huh these long sentences."  
  
"Commander Tucker I am in the process of booking passage aboard the nearest Vulcan ship to Vulcan, I would like before securing my place to know for certain your reaction to the kiss."  
  
"Well that's easy, it was amazing. I mean you're an amazing person yourself awesome and I gotta say I've been thinking about this loads and well you see what Ah'm getting at?"  
  
"I comprehend, however commander you could have made these thoughts clear sooner."  
  
"I knew I wanted this T'pol, that was clear you're perfect everything I want and then some, but I needed time to think if it was good for me. 'Cause sometimes what you want and what's good for you don't go together."  
  
"And you concluded that this would be to your advantage?"  
  
"No, I didn't." Those eyebrows shoot up and something some sorta expression flicks over her face so quickly that you only notice it a while I think it's disappointment and then she gets it under control and her face is all impassive again.  
  
"Thing is I went round and round in circles over and over again and Ah realised that when all is said and done what it boils down to is that I just can't think about what things'd be like without you. I like you loads, I trust you and I want to take that further."  
  
I finish and take a huge breath because I haven't even taken a breath in all this time. Now when T'pol kissed me I was surprised what happened next was let me see what words could describe it, shock.  
  
T'pol for about half a second gave a smile, you couldn't say it was a grin but it was definitely a smile. After about ten seconds nerve impulses finally find my brain, T'pol damn what the hell she surprised me.  
  
She's back to been impassive again like it never happened.  
  
"Huh- I was right."  
  
" You were correct on which aspect."  
  
"You have beautiful eyes when you smile."  
  
"I will attempt to show joy more often by smiling."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, you have beautiful eyes all the time anyway."  
  
We stay up talking well into the night about what she expected what I want and thing is it's not so different. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying that this is all going to be plain sailing, but if we can do this I really think it's well worth the effort. At some point we get into bed together and we just lye there and I feel I don't know happy, safe something like that, we talk about loads of different stuff.  
  
How I got my nickname Trip, which she seems very interested in this whole custom thing that we have of taking nicknames and giving each other them. I really didn't think Vulcans were such asses, I mean so if she didn't want to marry a guy her parents chose for her when she was like three, why should she not be able to get a decent husband when she needed one.  
  
She explains to me why she chose me, "Mr Tucker you are considerate and open minded therefore I expect you should be able to accept my opinions based on my point of view."  
  
"What about the whole bringing more dishonour on yourself?"  
  
"After the events at P'Jem and other times in which I have behaved unfavourably to the high command, I am regarded as a rogue element therefore I will not bring more dishonour upon myself."  
  
At around three o'clock I give this huge yawn and I know I have to sleep. T'pol says something about getting to sleep and I say that I'm fine, she gives me this look like what my mother used to give me when I was so obviously tired but wouldn't.  
  
In the end just like with my mother there's no arguing with T'pol and I snuggle down to sleep. You know that point when you're not awake and you're not asleep either just about between the two I realise that I'm comparing my mother and my new girlfriend when the two of them aren't even the same species.  
  
I have to laugh, and T'pol gives me another look she's leaning on one elbow looking at me, apparently she doesn't need to sleep until tomorrow night so she's spending the whole night watching me sleep. When I asked her if that was logical she said yes it was to make sure nothing happened to me in my sleep.  
  
Whatever she needs to keep herself happy, me I'm too tired right now to care and explain why I was laughing she won't get it anyway.  
  
When I wake up the first thing I realise is there's something next to me it's colder than a person would be, but not by that much. I open my eyes and find T'pol staring right at me, and I jump back making a surprised noise.  
  
"God, you just took ten years off me." I hold onto my chest trying to get my heart to stop beating for ten, I just feel sorry for myself that I blew the only chance I was going to get. All of last night comes back into my mind and I remember that she's supposed to be here.  
  
"Commander, are you ill."  
  
"Nah, just wasn't expecting to see you there."  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"It takes a while for me to remember things when I first wake up, I'm so used to waking up alone it nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
"I will remember that in future Commander."  
  
"T'pol you've tried to woe me, kissed me and slept in my be, please don't you think it's time you called me Trip."  
  
"I will. However I have prepared breakfast."  
  
"How'd you know 'twas mah day off?"  
  
"Commander. Trip I consider it right that I should know your working schedule."  
  
"Ah, thanks." As she leans over and gives me the coffee I give her kiss and she returns it back.  
  
Damn, my engines are fine, and I'm having breakfast in bed with the girl of my dreams. When did life get so good.  
  
"Trip?"  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"I would like to express that at this moment I am. content to be in your presence."  
  
"And I'd like to say right back at ya."  
  
Fin.  
  
Silverslid  
  
Okay I got this little mini plot bunny thing going on that somehow Trip and T'pol could have a little romance together. This is a serious little story and I think the biggest thing to making it believable would be T'pol doing something as illogical as actually getting it on with Trip.  
  
I guess the way to overcome that is to make it so that she has to either a) deny logic and just go with her feelings. Or b) justify it logically. I think either could work though I'm more inclined to go with b) here goes. Some key points that help justify her and Trip. Trip is considerate and would understand things form her POV If you look at the events of 'Stigma' then you have to say that Vulcans have moved away from logic in it's truest sense. She finds that in his presence and with her company her efficiency improves Having brought dishonour to her house by refusing to marry the man whom she had been arranged to marry, she would be unlikely to find a suitable husband on Vulcan. One who will satisfy all her needs. She is already seen as a rogue element by the Vulcan high command and so therefore this will not bring any more dishonour upon her.  
  
Right so that;s a pretty good set of ideas there, I guess then what we have to say is what about Trip because he has a huge chip on his shoulder where anything remotely Vulcan is concerned. So Mr Tucker has to get over things and I think the way you have to put it is this, that whilst he may not like the Vulcan high command he respects and likes T'pol, she's proved herself at P'Jem to be trustworthy and when she backed up humans when Enterprise was about to be recalled.  
  
At dinner they argue about whether logic is the most important thing in winning in everything.  
  
Oooo just had this great idea for when they actually get it on, this is what we could do in the end have a scene where Trip wakes up and he's next to T'pol and he's not really expecting it, anyway he gets a shock and she gives him a cup of coffee and he feels content and all happy. And T'pol feels all good too. 


End file.
